Telling the truth and some fox mischeif
by XxxGothicSerenityxxX
Summary: um just my version of some fox mischeif! r&r hope you like it.


**Telling the truth and Fox mischief **

**Chapter 1 **

It was a snowy winter morning. Everything was peaceful in a small house that was owned by the young man of 18. Uzumaki Naruto. His hair was waist length sorta spiky and bright blond with Blue eyes that downed the sky. He had three scares on each cheek. He was roughly 6'0 and he normally wore a black tee with a orange and black jacket. With black pants with chains criss crossing. And his Hidden Leaf Head Protector. The said person was having a nightmare. Or more like he was seeing something he hope would never happen. He was the fox. The demon nine tailed fox that was sealed inside him. He had fallen in love with someone who was by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. He thought he was going to brutally kill or seriously injure him. His thoughts were..._' No stay I'm a monster...I-I'll hurt stay away please.'_

But what was coming from his mouth was an evil laugh.

"Oh the that I've been in seems to have feelings for you. O I must make that are to forever alone."

The Sasuke in his dream scoffed and said "Who could ever love a monster. Aloud obnoxious monster."

But that didn't stop the fox from riping out his guts. And then was himself again.

"No I'm so sorry this all my fault I should have never fallen for you Sasuke."

Little did he know that his alarm had gone off and a man in all black was listening for he was watching over the injured young man. He was temporarily deaf. The man who illegal entered the room was the winner of the bloods affections. The man grabbed his nose and shut his mouth until the woke up.

"What the heck are you doing? Uwa its so cold?"

Writing on a piece of paper he handed the a note.

'_Don't set your alarm when you can't hear dobe.'_

"Oh yeah teme. But last I hears just fine and I had no time to think of my injuries."

'_I want him to tell me when he's ready. I love him too but I want him happy.'_

"Sasuke can you take me to the cabin on the mountain? I want to tell you something."

The black haired youth arched a brow but said yes and so the blond changed into warmer clothes and the black haired boy grabbed things they might need. And so grabbing the stuff they needed headed out to Naruto's cabin. When they got there the boys promptly gathered firewood and started a fire. When warm and comfy. Naruto told the he least wanted to know about what was inside him.

"Sasuke don't answer until I can hear again and interrupt. I fell in love with you almost when we first met. I never wanted to tell you this but you right to know. I beg of to not hate but if you never want to see face just write a note saying leave me alone. I will under stand. Do you know why ever hates me? No you don't.

"Long ago 10 minutes after my birth a demon was sealed into my stomach. I can use the nine tailed fox's charkura after I use up my regular one. So everyone older then us knows about me. And always been lonely. I don't know what attracted me to you. But I think its cause we similar pasts. Or the fact that I think your really hot. But some time I can be over controlled by the fox. Like when you tried to save me with the guy and the ice mirrors I totally lost it. And I destroyed his mirrors and was about to kill him if he hadn't died for that dude.(an: I forgot his name but didn't care for him so I didn't look it up. But I think he is with haku?)I think thats when I relized how much you meant to me.

"I was not gonna tell you but I think that you might be danger. I think that the fox in me wants to hurt you."

With that said Naruto heard a chuckling.

**Silly boy I was tiring to get you to confess.**

"Who are you ?" Naruto shuttered out.

A confused Sasuke stare at Naruto like he had just killed someone.

**I am the nine tailed fox kit. I sent those dreams so you tell him. Even f you couldn't hear. But I used that to my advantage and didn't heal you but I will now.**

With that said the kitsune could hear the cackling fire and Sasuke's breathing.

"Sasuke I can hear again."

And yet Sasuke was rendered speechless.

"What were you talk about when you said who are you?"

"I was talking to the fox demon."

"Oh."

And with that Sasuke pulled Naruto in a kiss and they lived happily for a time..........


End file.
